Limit Break of the Duelist
Limit Break of the Duelist is a Machine-themed Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA ''series. It is the third set in the ''NOVA series, as well as the first set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Twilight Hour ''set. It is followed by the ''Dance of Shadows/Dance of Light ''sets. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA fan fiction. The cover card is "Number 90: Constellation Scorpius/Overlimit Mode". The set has a green galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Malik, Zero Tsukimori, and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Overlimit", "Suimin", and "Sleep" archetypes as well as introducing the Overlimit monsters, a new sub-catagory of Effect Monsters that undergo the new Overlimit Summon to acquire new abilities. Contains more members and support for the " ", " ", " "."Constellation", " ", "Rank-Up-Magic", and "Number" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in ''and '' sets. You can use this set to power up Starter Deck Nova. Card List *(LBOD-JP001) TZW - Dragon Storm (Rare) *(LBOD-JP002) ZS - Necro Sage (Rare) *(LBOD-JP003) Ancient Metal Gear Giant (Common) *(LBOD-JP004) Elemental HERO Twilight Captain (Common) *(LBOD-JP005) Elemental HERO Zero Soldier (Common) *(LBOD-JP006) Overlimit Graviton Shadow Tamer (Common) *(LBOD-JP007) Graviton Soldier (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP008) Graviton Sniper (Common) *(LBOD-JP009) Graviton Spirit (Common) *(LBOD-JP010) Graviton Archer (Rare) *(LBOD-JP011) Graviton Shadow (Common) *(LBOD-JP012) Samsara Graviton Emperor (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP013) Elemental HERO Graviton Captain ( ) *(LBOD-JP014) Graviton Cowboy (Common) *(LBOD-JP015) Constellation Hercules (Common) *(LBOD-JP016) Constellation Hydra (Common) *(LBOD-JP017) Constellation Dorado (Rare) *(LBOD-JP018) Constellation Corvus ( ) *(LBOD-JP019) Constellation Monoceros (Common) *(LBOD-JP020) Constellation Mensa (Rare) *(LBOD-JP021) Constellation Octans (Common) *(LBOD-JP022) Constellation Piscis Austrinus (Common) *(LBOD-JP023) Constellation Taurus (Rare) *(LBOD-JP024) Serpent of the Stars (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(LBOD-JP025) Twilight Magician (Common) *(LBOD-JP026) Metal Gear Cyber Dragon (?) *(LBOD-JP027) Cyber Dragon Vier (Common) *(LBOD-JP028) Overlimit Cyber Dragon (Common) *(LBOD-JP029) Malefic Cyber Twin Dragon (Rare) *(LBOD-JP030) Cyber Vengeance (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(LBOD-JP031) Suimin Kei (Rare) *(LBOD-JP032) Suimin Rei (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP033) Suimin Inari (Common) *(LBOD-JP034) Suimin Samsara (Rare) *(LBOD-JP035) Suimin Madoka (Common) *(LBOD-JP036) Suimin Misaki (Common) *(LBOD-JP037) Suimin Ruka (Common) *(LBOD-JP038) Suimin Asagi (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(LBOD-JP039) Suimin Ayako (Rare) *(LBOD-JP040) Number 90: Constellation Scorpius/Overlimit Mode (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare) *(LBOD-JP041) Number 89: Galaxy-Eyes Acceleron Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(LBOD-JP042) Number 45: Blue-Eyes Cosmic Platinum Dragon (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Ghost Rare) *(LBOD-JP043) Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon/Overlimit Mode (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare/Numeron Rare) *(LBOD-JP044) Number 26: Numeron Cube (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP045) Number TW39: Utopia Zwei (Super Rare/Numeron Rare) *(LBOD-JP046) Red-Eyes Abyss Dragon ( ) *(LBOD-JP047) Suimin Tsukuyomi, the High Moon Ruler (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(LBOD-JP048) Graviton Archlord (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP049) Stardust Twilight Dragon (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP050) Destiny HERO Twilight Flash (Common) *(LBOD-JP051) Suimin Choushiro (Rare) *(LBOD-JP052) Formula Warrior (Rare) *(LBOD-JP053) Cyber Rastaban (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP054) Elemental HERO Twilight Wingman (Common) *(LBOD-JP055) Dark Magician, Master of the Twilight (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP056) Suimin Shigeto (Common) *(LBOD-JP057) Suimin Sakuya (Rare) *(LBOD-JP058) Rank-Up-Magic Limiter Removal (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(LBOD-JP059) Twilight Fusion (Rare) *(LBOD-JP060) Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Storm (Numeron Rare) *(LBOD-JP061) Gravity Hole (Common) *(LBOD-JP062) Graviton Backup (Rare) *(LBOD-JP063) Elemental Energy (Common) *(LBOD-JP064) Constellation Wave (Common) *(LBOD-JP065) Breaking the Limits (Common) *(LBOD-JP066) Ancient Gear Return (Rare) *(LBOD-JP067) The Day without Sleep (Common) *(LBOD-JP068) Dance of Sleep (Common) *(LBOD-JP069) The Village of Sleep (Ultra Rare/Ultimate Rare) *(LBOD-JP070) Wings of Sleepless Night (Common) *(LBOD-JP071) Graviton Wave-Motion Cannon (Common) *(LBOD-JP072) Graviton Crack (Rare) *(LBOD-JP073) Elemental Mirror Force (Rare) *(LBOD-JP074) Constellation Storm (Common) *(LBOD-JP075) Constellar Hole (Rare) *(LBOD-JP076) Ancient Gear Recharge (Common) *(LBOD-JP077) Rising of the Immortals (Common) *(LBOD-JP078) Suimin Force (Rare) *(LBOD-JP079) Sleepnotism (Common) *(LBOD-JP080) Galactic Cybernetic Fusion (Super Rare) *(LBOD-JP081) Cyber Shaman (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP082) Twilight Force Dragon (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP083) T*Xyz Hieratic Twilight Overlord of Heliopolis (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP084) T*Xyz Hieratic Twilight Dragon Overlord of Chaos (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP085) T*Xyz Hieratic Twilight Dragon Ruler of Divinity (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP086) Rank-Up-Magic Deux Twilight Force (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP087) Twilight Return (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP088) Twilight Zone (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP089) Twilight Rain (Secret Rare) *(LBOD-JP090) Twilight Pain (Secret Rare) Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over 105 cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *3 Holographic Rare *3 Numeron Rare *11 Secret Rare *10 Ultimate Rare *10 Ultra Rare *10 Super Rare *20 Rare *38 Common Category:Booster Pack